epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:LakuitaBro01.2/No More Members Ep. 2
(The scene shows Trent walking into a building and taking an elevator to the top floor. He steps out and turns to the attendant at the desk.) Trent Vegas: I’m here to see Nikki Lee. I have an appointment scheduled for 11:00 AM? Attendant: I’m sorry, but Mrs. Lee is currently unavailable. She’s already in an appointment. Her husband is talking to her. They said it’s private. Trent Vegas: Did he say when he was going to leave? Attendant: I’m sorry, he didn’t say. Can you come back in an hour- Trent Vegas: Alright listen lady, I’m sure you’re here working for the WAA, right? Attendant: Um, yes? Trent Vegas: Well Mr. Rank 1 decided to kill a family member and send me the head. I’m talking to her to find out who my next target will be. Now take me there! Attendant: I’m sorry, Mr. Rank 10, but they said it’s private- Trent Vegas: Fuck this. (Trent storms off to a room at the end of the hall. A template next to the door reads “Nikki Lee”. Trent kicks the door open.) Trent Vegas: Damnit, Nikki, you said that the appointment would be at 11 o’-HOLY FUCK! Nikki Lee: GET OUT! (Trent slams the door and walks back to the waiting room with a look of horror on his face.) Attendant: So, how private was it? Trent Vegas: A lot of privates… Attendant: What- oh… I’m Kari, Kari Chanx, by the way. Who are you? Trent Vegas: Me? I’m Trent Vegas. Kari Chanx: Hm? Ah, Rank 1 has said a lot about you. Trent Vegas: Yeah, yeah- what. Who the fuck is Rank 1? Kari Chanx: I’m sorry, but that’s classified. Trent Vegas: ugh… not with that “Classified” bullshit. Whatever, wake me up when they’re done frolicking around in there. Kari Chanx: Huh- oh nevermind, sure. (Trent’s eyes close and after a few seconds they open, revealing the sun setting. Nikki and her husband is standing over him with their arms crossed.) Nikki Lee: Kari said that she told you to wait, right? Trent Vegas: uhh… yeah. Husband: What the fuck is wrong with you? Trent Vegas: She didn’t even know what you were doing. I thought that you were talking about divorce or bills or some other shit. Nikki Lee: ugh… let’s talk about your next target. See you when I get home, Dan. Dan Lee: See you later, honey. (Dan kisses Nikki and leaves. Trent follows Nikki to her office. Trent sits down and Nikki sits down at her desk.) Nikki Lee: Your next target has been informed of the fight. He works on brute force so hopefully you can dodge his punches. Trent Vegas: And where is he? Nikki Lee: Your target is across town, he’s waiting for you. Trent Vegas: Who is he? Nikki Lee: You’ll see… Trent Vegas: Fine. Don’t tell me and risk me dying at the hands of someone who’s face I couldn’t see. Bye. Nikki Lee: Bye. (Trent leaves but after a few seconds he pokes his head back in.) Trent Vegas: Umm… you guys were standing over me for a few hours, right? Or… uhhh… were you making desk move for a solid four hours? Nikki Lee: We stood over you for three hours. Even attempted to wake you up. Now go. Trent Vegas: alright, bye. (Trent closes the door.) Nikki Lee: Damn Trent… (The scene changes to Trent walking along storage crates to an old, abandoned warehouse. People with knifes and chains begin to run at him, and he promptly chops them up.) Trent Vegas: Are these the best guards that this asshole can afford? (Trent enters the warehouse and climbs onto a storage crate and looks around. In the middle of the warehouse is a wrestling ring. Trent starts heading that direction as a security camera is shown. The scene changes to a dark room with cameras.) Guard: Huh… (The guard picks up a phone.) Guard: #1 sir, we have spotted Trent Vegas. Man: I know, I’m right behind you. Guard: Oh, sorry. Should we send in some hitmen? Man: No, I want this to be fair. Guard: Alright, #1 sir. Man: … Guard: Anything wrong, #1 sir? Man: Hmm… his progress is very inspiring. Let’s see what he’ll do when the time comes. Guard: #1 sir- Man: Be quiet. Guard: Okay… wait, what if he beats- Man: If he beats Wach Man, tell the other seven assassins in the ranks to watch out for him. Guard: Alright, #1 sir. Man: Oh, and when you’re contacting them, that is if Trent beats Wach Man, tell Warrior that I said to fix his damn rocket launchers and tell Coil I said to get rid of that damn electric thing in the middle of his room. Guard: Okay. Man: Now, hush up and let’s watch. (The camera goes back to the warehouse where Trent enters the arena and sits down in a chair.) Trent Vegas: *whistles* Oh Rank 9, you have a nice ring here! What a place to fight! (Silence.) Trent Vegas: Rank 9? (Silence.) Trent Vegas: Fucking damnit, where the fuck is he? (Trent throws a chair at a mound to the right of the arena. As it makes contact, a roar is heard and the mound gets up, revealing a giant monster of a man with giant muscles and a luchadora mask.) Trent Vegas: Fuck, you’re Rank 9? Man: That’s right, my name is Wach Man and I am Rank 9! Trent Vegas: Did you take, like, nine bottles of steroids before coming here? Holy FUCK! Wach Man: Pure workouts, brother. Now enough talking, let’s get to fighting! (Wach Man jumps into the ring and stands opposite of Trent Vegas.) Wach Man: OOH YEAH, IT’S ABOUT TO GET REAL! Trent Vegas: Shit. (Wach Man leaps at Trent, who dodges and slashes at Wach Man’s back to no effect. Wach Man grabs Trent.) Wach Man: HA! You can barely dent me! (Wach Man throws Trent into a storage crate, making a hole in it.) Wach Man: HAHAHA! Trent Vegas: F-f-f-uck… huh? (Trent looks and sees Wach Man has a small tube connecting from the connecting point of his torso and his neck to the very back of the head. Trent leaps out at Wach and gets grabbed by Wach Man.) Wach Man: Still coming for me- (Trent pulls himself towards Wach Man’s head and cuts the tube. Instantly, Wach Man stumbles back and his muscles shrink two sizes. Trent kicks him into the rops and he gets tangled in them with his head sticking out.) Wach Man: He, you’ve got me. Assassins only back out by dying, you know. I wish you luck on defeating #1, especially after what he did to your brother. Trent Vegas: How did you know about my brother? Wach Man: #1 tells EVERYONE about his accomplishments. Except for you. Ooh… I know why, he’s afraid of you! He’s seen your potential from far away. Oh well, finish it now, Trent. (Trent stands over Wach Man and lights up his beam katana. He swings up from below and cuts Wach Man’s head clean off. Red letters appear “WACH MAN, DEAD”. Nikki goes into view and climbs into the ring.) Nikki Lee: My my, Trent, you bested the beast! And as I promised, here’s a new beam katana, you may choose. (A rack of beam katanas roll up onto the ring. They turn on and they are different colors.) Trent Vegas: God damnit, I’m not a fucking toddler! I’ll take the purple one. (Trent grabs the purple katana and throws the old, green one out the window.) Nikki Lee: Excellent choice. Also, my husband wants to talk to you- Trent, what’s wrong? Trent Vegas: It’s #1 AGAIN. He’s told everyone, Wach Man brought it up. Nikki Lee: Well your opponents are scared of you! Revenge makes you stronger! Now, Dan wants to talk to you, maybe he can even help you. (Dan walks onto the arena.) Dan Lee: Hello, Trent. Sorry about… earlier. I heard about what happened to your brother. I hope you can get revenge on #1. A #1 back in my day as an assassin killed my brother, that guy was six feet under in a couple of seconds, hehe. Anyways, I want to say good luck and good bye. Trent Vegas: Thank you and good bye, Dan. (Dan leaves, followed by Nikki and the clean-up guys.) Trent Vegas: Welp, guess I’m going home. (The camera cuts to a dark figure hiding in a dark corner and he pulls out a walkie-talkie as Trent leaves the warehouse.) Man: This is #1, send out the warning. Tell Essen that he’ll be next if he doesn’t do anything. Guard: Roger that. Next Time: Nikki Lee: Your next target is in the mansion up on the hill. Trent Vegas: Jorn Van Essen? He's part of the WAA? He's such a nice guy... Nikki Lee: Nice guy, savage killer. Man *accented*: Oh, hello, Trent. Never thought that we would be fighting here. Trent Vegas: I don't really wanna do thi-oof! Trent Vegas *drunk*: Hey... hey you! I need some more whiskey... Dan Lee: Trent? My god man, what the hell are you doing here? Man: Warrior, god damnit, did you fix your fucking rocket launchers? Warrior: Processing... rocket launchers are at sufficient level of use. Man: Good. Now, can you contact Sangre and tell him to find a better way of fighting? Category:Blog posts